EP 2 006 478 A2 describes a device with a base body and a cover that may be swiveled to two sides so as to uncover an opening of the base body. Control elements are provided for a user, with which the user may select the side toward which the cover is to be swiveled.
At least one disadvantage to this structural design involves the relatively complicated mechanics. This applies both to the mechanics of the swiveling mechanism and the mechanics of the control elements. This leads to a relatively complicated and cost-intensive manufacturing process. In addition, it may make it harder to repair the mechanics.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.